ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Beetle (DCCU)
Blue Beetle is a TV Show that is a part of The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU). The first two seasons star Matt Bomer as Ted Kord, while the third and final season stars Michael Trevino as Jaime Reyes. Episodes Season 1 1. Out From The Ashes Villains - Carapax (Chris Vance), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 2. This City's Not For Burning Villains - Firefist (Amaury Nolasco) 3. If This Be Madness Villains - Madmen (Various Actors) 4. The Answer Is Alchemy Villains - Dr. Alchemy (Edward Norton) 5. Ask The Right Question Villains - Wild Ones (Various Actors) 6. Henchman Villains - Calculator (Sean Penn) 7. Timepiece Villains - Chronos (Michael Weatherly, Jr.) 8. Time On His Hands Villains - Chronos (Michael Weatherly, Jr.) 9. Havoc Is The Hybrid Villains - The Hybrid (Various Actors) 10. Watch The Skies Villains - The Sky Ruler (Sarah Wayne Collins) 11. It Happened On Pago Villains - Carapax (Chris Vance), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 12. The Phantom Of Pago Island Villains - Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges), Carapax (Chris Vance) 13. Blue & Gold Villains - The Director (Dolph Lundgren), The 1000 (Various Actors), Mammoth (Chris Hemsworth) 14. Savages Villains - Vandar Adg (Joe Manganiello), Blood Tribe (Various Actors) 15. Bluff Villains - Royal Flush Gang (Various Actors), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges), Overthrow (Mark Webber) 16. The Way The Brawl Bounces Villains - Overthrow (Mark Webber), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 17. Beetle Vs. Beetle Villains - Psycho Pirate (Richard Madden), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 18. Incitement Villains - Catalyst (James D'Arcy), Rumaan Harjavti (Omar Metwally) 19. It'll Be A Miracle Villains - Overthrow (Mark Webber), Manhunter (David Cubitt) 20. A Matter Of Time Villains - Chronos (Michael Weatherly, Jr.) 21. Don't Get Mad Villains - Madmen (Various Actors) 22. If At First You Don't Succeed Villains - Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 23. Bug Hunt Villains - Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) Season 2 1. Masked Man Villains - The Marauder (Daniel Gillies), The Squid Gang (Various Actors) 2. Caught In The Web Villains - Spider Spaulding (David Boreanaz), Magno-Man (Marc Blucas) 3. Visionary Villains - The Prophetic Painter (James Roday) 4. Over The Moon Villains - Dr. Lunar (Clive Owen) 5. What's Bugging You? Villains - Praying Mantis (Marton Csokas) 6. Bombardment Villains - Blitz (Adam Driver), Ax (Oscar Issac) 7. Behold Villains - The Eye (Michael Jace) 8. Face Off Villains - Spider Spaulding (David Boreanaz), Sphinx (Jewel Statite) 9. Super Buddies Villains - Overmaster (Owain Yeoman) 10. Truth And Justice Villains - Injustice Gang (Chronos - Michael Weatherly, Jr., Dr. Polaris - Bret McKenzie, Sonar - Michael Copon, Big Sir - Vince Vaughn) 11. A Game Of Kings Villains - Bad Samaritan (Clark Gregg), Checkmate (Various Actors) 12. Pawn Breaks Villains - Bad Samaritan (Clark Gregg), Gravedigger (Dennis Haysbert), Checkmate (Various Actors), Lord Havok (Julian McMahon) 13. The Gang's All Here Villains - Injustice Gang (Chronos - Michael Weatherly, Jr., Dr. Polaris - Bret McKenzie, Sonar - Michael Copon, Dr. Alchemy - Edward Norton, Major Disaster - Jeremy Renner, Dr. Light - Sacha Baron Cohen) 14. I Think, Therefore I Am Villains - The Thinker (Paul Bettany), Checkmate (Various Actors) 15. Weird Western Tales Villains - Terra-Man (Josh Brolin) 16. The Hunt For Ray Palmer Villains - Bug-Eyed Bandit (Emily Kinney) 17. Acta Sanctorum Villains - The Red Robe (Robert Carlyle) 18. Progeny Villains - Obsidian (Ian Nelson), Checkmate (Various Actors) 19. Emerald Gladiator Villains - Obsidian (Ian Nelson), Checkmate (Various Actors) 20. Supernova Villains - Jonar Jon Carter (Clint Eastwood) 21. Reality Lost Villains - Jonar Jon Carter (Clint Eastwood) 22. Stalemate Villains - Injustice Gang (Chronos - Michael Weatherly, Jr., Dr. Polaris - Bret McKenzie, Sonar - Michael Copon, Dr. Alchemy - Edward Norton, Major Disaster - Jeremy Renner, Dr. Light - Sacha Baron Cohen), Buddy Blank (Josh Dallas) Checkmate (Various Actors), Lord Havok (Julian McMahon) 23. Countdown Villains - Injustice Gang (Chronos - Michael Weatherly, Jr., Dr. Polaris - Bret McKenzie, Sonar - Michael Copon, Dr. Alchemy - Edward Norton, Major Disaster - Jeremy Renner, Dr. Light - Sacha Baron Cohen), Buddy Blank (Josh Dallas), Checkmate (Various Actors), Lord Havok (Julian McMahon) Season 3 1. Blue Monday Villains - Bone-Crusher (Joseph Morgan), La Dama (Sofia Vergara), Maxwell Lord (Flashbacks - Julian McMahon) 2. Can't Go Home Again Villains - The Posse (Probe - Andrea Navedo, Damper - Michael Pena, Bonita - Monica Cruz, Thumper - Jordi Molla), Coyote (Rodrigo Santoro), La Dama (Sofia Vergara) 3. The Past Is Another Country Villains - The Posse (Probe - Andrea Navedo, Bonita - Monica Cruz, Damper - Michael Pena, Thumper - Jordi Molla) 4. Person Of Interest Villains - Diviner (Joseph Julian Soria) 5. When A Stranger Calls Villains - Diviner (Joseph Julian Soria), La Dama (Sofia Vergara), Bottom Feeder (Patrick Swayze) 6. Road Trip Villains - Tiger (Russell Wong) 7. Inside Man Villains - Dr. Polaris (Brett McKenzie), La Dama (Sofia Vergara) 8. The Guns Of Forever Villains - Steppenwolf (Ian Anthony Dale) 9. Shellshocked Villains - Spinner (Isabelle Fuhrman), Brutale (George Tchortov), Silverback (Terry Notary), La Dama (Sofia Vergara) 10. The Lady Villains - La Dama (Sofia Vergara), Diviner (Joseph Julian Soria), Silverback (Terry Notary) 11. Meet The New Boss Villains - Black Beetle (Dave Bautista), The Reach (Various Actors), The Negotiator (James McAvoy) 12. Defective Villains - Black Beetle (Dave Bautista), The Reach (Various Actors), The Negotiator (James McAvoy) 13. Mister Nice Guy Villains - Ultra-Humanite (Michael Troughton), Silverback (Terry Notary) 14. Someone To Watch Over Me Villains - Livewire (Ellen Page) 15. The Heart Villains - Eclipso (Teryl Rothery) 16. Away Game Villains - Lobo (Jason Momoa) 17. One Hell Of A Date Villains - La Dama (Sofia Vergara), Jarvis Kord (Jeff Bridges) 18. Crossing The Line Villains - Dr. Polaris (Brett McKenzie), Bruno Manheim (Dominic West), Intergang (Various Actors) 19. Justice Calling Villains - Injustice Gang (Dr. Polaris - Brett McKenzie, Dr. Light - Sacha Baron Cohen, Dr. Alchemy - Edward Norton) 20. Blue Beetles Villains - Black Beetle (Dave Bautista), The Reach (Various Actors), The Negotiator (TBA) 21. Heartless Villains - Blood Beetle (Shilo Fernandez) 22. Under Pressure Villains - Blood Beetle (Shiloh Fernandez), Black Beetle (Dave Bautista), The Reach (Various Actors), The Negotiator (James McAvoy) 23. Only Chance Endures Villains - Black Beetle (Dave Bautista), Blood Beetle (Shiloh Fernandez), The Reach (Various Actors), The Negotiator (James McAvoy)